Bows and stabilizers are used in the sport of archery for target practice, amateur and professional competition, as well as hunting. Solid stabilizers (usually made from steel) were first introduced in the field of archery to aid the archer in achieving more accurate and tighter grouping of arrows. With the introduction of the modem compound bow, which shoots harder and faster, the hydraulic stabilizer of the present invention is more effective in aiding the archer in achieving even greater results. This hydraulic stabilizer can be used on the modern recurve bow as well.
Current hydraulic stabilizers are available with various weights that can be attached to the extended end of said device to aid an archer in balancing the bow. Furthermore, more expensive and extra parts or accessories are needed in which an archer must contend with, therefore, the hydraulic stabilizer becomes less suitable to the archer.